The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide all four projects with centralized administrative support. This will effectively and efficiently assure proper coordination among all the projects and cores, facilitating communication between investigators and especially promoting the translation of preclinical findings to the clinic. This core is responsible for operation of the program and supervision of the conduct of the proposed research; it will provide both administrative and budgetary management for all projects. The core will be responsible for the timely production of yearly summary reports to the NIH, maintenance of protocols and their progress reports, preparation of publications related to this project, and procurement of supplies necessary for this grant. It will also assist each individual project and core leader in the maintenance and management of their budgets, as well as arrange internal group meetings and external advisory board meetings.